


Michaels reaction to finding out Jeremy likes him

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, short and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: ha I just found out three days ago that the guy I like, likes me and it's been W I L D!





	Michaels reaction to finding out Jeremy likes him

Michaels heart was racing. 

MM: OK OK OK SO JEREMY SORTA KINDA HAS A CRUSH ON ME?!

CC: So like it's not 100% confirmed since he didn't tell me but he told rich who told Jake who told me. 

MM: JSIWIWJ

MM: WHAT

MM: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

MM: MY LIKING HIM WASN'T USELESS

CC: You should ask him out

MM: HAHA and ruin our friendship no thanks

CC: he likes you tho?

MM: I mean how do we know for sure??

CC: WELL he's acting like how he did when he liked me. 

MM: Sjwiwiwkak

Then Jeremy and Michael lived happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> ha I just found out three days ago that the guy I like, likes me and it's been W I L D!


End file.
